Memories
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: Miles is in hospital, and Phoenix is sat by him, waiting, the main steps of their relationship are remembered as he does. I suck at summaries, but please read. Miles/Phoenix of course!


**AN: I should not be doing this. It's the middle of the night and I should go to sleep, but screw that. I'm back on Ace Attorney and I have a little plot bunny jumping around my head. Hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters etc. mentioned.

Phoenix sat in the hard plastic chair staring at the chest moving up and down. That chest was so perfect, there were many occasions on which he'd pushed that chest, but now it was the only thing he could look at. He couldn't bare the sight of his broken face or limp arms, but his chest with its rhythmic movement was still strong. Miles Edgeworth had always been a strong man; he had to be, and Phoenix just hoped he had enough strength left for this.

He thought back to the first time he'd met Miles. They were just kids, but he had saved him from the persecution of the fourth grade class. They played together, had sleepovers and they were _happy_. And then he was gone. As quickly as he arrived, he disappeared, and for years Wright resented him for that, because a little piece of him was broken when Miles left.

Meeting him again, he was filled with rage and almost detested the man he had become. So cold and unyielding, not the boy he remembered him as. He shivered as he recalled how much he hated that man and looked up at his face. Miles just lay there, and Phoenix hated how he could have ever hated him. He tried to skip over the hard parts in his memory.

The next thing he focused on was their first kiss. It was panicked and fraught with pain as Phoenix was arrested and taken away to be questioned; he always seemed to get accused o murder. Did he seem like the type? He shook his head and went back to the kiss. Miles had come to the office to discuss Nick's current case (he wasn't prosecuting this one) and that was when the police crashed in. Gumshoe even apologised as he was arrested, and Dick was the one who let him push forward and hurry the kiss.

When he thought about it, most of their significant steps had been when someone was rushing. Their first 'I love you' had been of a morning.

_The power had been out over night and the alarms didn't go off. When Miles woke up he checked his phone, swore _(Phoenix still couldn't get over the fact that he had this habit)_ and rushed into the wardrobe to get dressed. Phoenix got out of bed and took hold of his lover's shirt, buttoning it up whilst peppering him with kisses.  
"Phoenix, I'm late." He'd said, breaking away to find his trousers and waistcoat. Phoenix only 'mmm'ed in response.  
"I'm really late." Ignoring this, the defence attorney put his hands around the prosecutor's neck, laying his lips on the bare skin. Miles pulled back.  
"I should be IN court, Phoenix, now let me go. This isn't going to reflect well…" Phoenix chuckled at how flustered he always got over work. He ran his hand through the other man's hair.  
"Sort yourself out first, wouldn't want to turn up so dishevelled."  
"It's your fault I am this dishevelled." Nick pressed him against the wall.  
"Yes it is." He smirked and kissed him, all the while Miles tried to get out of the door.  
"Nngh, late," escaped his mouth between kisses.  
"Let me have a kiss where you're not trying to get away and you can go!" Wright said.  
"Fine!" Miles kissed his once rival softly and got a tiny bit distracted, pulling him in. Phoenix pulled away, laughing, as Miles moved a bit further forward.  
"Your late, Prosecutor Edgeworth." He teased, mocking the judge. Miles blinked and tried to fix his hair.  
"Yes, late. Going, driving- call Gumshoe, let him know I'm coming."  
"I will," he pecked him on the cheek. "Now go!" They laughed.  
"Yeah, right, love you Phoenix!" He called back, rushing down the corridor.  
"I love you too! Win!" _

It wasn't until the door was closed he realised that was the first time they'd said that. They never did really address it, it just snuck into their conversations, naturally taking its place.

The proposal had been pretty similar. Miles had a business trip to Germany and Phoenix was complaining that he missed him when he was away.  
_"I'll always come back, you know that." The boarding had begun and Miles was going to have to leave, now would be helpful. Phoenix hugged him and watched him walk away, but he couldn't stand the waiting for a whole week.  
"Miles!" he yelled after him. The prosecutor turned around. "Marry me when you get back!" People starred at the two men, some judgingly and some with interest.  
"I promise!" Miles shouted. "I love you!" And with that he boarded the plane._

Sat in the hospital months later, Phoenix remembered the promise to always come back. He'd promised to always come back, and promised to marry him. So far, they'd talked about the wedding endlessly and Miles was loving all the planning, but they hadn't yet gone through with it. A tear formed in Phoenix's eye as he thought about the possibility that they might never be married. He took the frail hand and leant close to his best friend's face.  
"You promised you'd marry me. You promised you'd always come back, Miles." He took a deep breath and swallowed. "So come back." He buried his head in the sheets next to his shoulder and closed his eyes. And then he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up and saw the other man's tired eyes open.  
"I'm back, and I have the perfect wedding plan." He murmured, and they both laughed in joy and relief.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Phoenix grinned, breathing deeply.  
"I shall try not to, although it's an occupational hazard; angry comrades of those I put away." Miles looked at Phoenix, properly aware of himself. "Who was it? Have they caught them?" He tried to sit up.  
"They're working on it. You should get some rest. Hell, I should too." He paused. "Don't worry, we'll get 'em. Just get better." He lay back down, but then moved over to the right.  
"I'll improve much more quickly if I have you next to me." He whispered, pulling back the covers. Phoenix got up and climbed in. They snuggled down together and Nick smiled, sighing.  
"Mmm, I bet you will."

**AN: So I enjoyed writing that. What do you think? Crappy, awesome, meh? I'd love to know, so please review. And now, to get some sleep. :-)**


End file.
